Big Hero 6 (2014)
Big Hero 6 is an American computer animated film produced by Walt Disney animation studios and released in November of 2014. It is inspired by the Marvel comics of the same name, and it is the first Disney animated film to feature Marvel characters. Plot In the fictional city of San Fransokyo (a hybrid of the real life cities San Francisco and Tokyo), 14 year old boy genius Hiro Hamada gets involved in illegal bot fighting. He gets into some trouble with a gang, but is luckily rescued by his older brother, Tadashi. Both brothers are later bailed out of jail by their Aunt Cass and taken home. Tadashi scolds Hiro for wasting his talents on bot-fighting, and tricks him into going with him to check out his University, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). There, Hiro meets Tadashi’s friends—GoGo, the biker girl with a need for speed; Wasabi, the neurotic laser scientist; Honey Lemon, the bubbly chemist with a love for explosions; and Fred, the school mascot who loves comic books and nerd culture. Hiro is also introduced to Baymax, Tadashi’s healthcare robot (with a personality contained entirely on a computer chip), and Professor Callaghan, Tadashi’s professor who is a respected figure in the world of robotics. Excited by what he’s seen, Hiro decides to enroll at SFIT. In order to win a scholarship, he decides to enter a showcase and compete for it. Hiro, with the help of his friends, invents “microbots,” tiny interconnecting robots that can be controlled with a headband. The showcase goes extremely well, and Hiro is approached by businessman Alistair Krei, who offers to buy the microbots. After discouragement from Tadashi and Callaghan, Hiro refuses, and Keri walks away angrily. Hiro wins the scholarship and his friends decide to celebrate. Hiro and Tadashi stay behind at the showcase for a moment to talk, only to be blindsided when the presentation hall suddenly catches fire. Tadashi learns that Professor Callaghan is trapped inside, and runs into the inferno to help. Unfortunately, the building explodes, and Tadashi is tragically killed. Hiro falls into a depression after his brother’s death. Despite the efforts of Aunt Cass and his friends to cheer him up, he refuses to eat or leave his room. However, Hiro inadvertently activates Baymax, who is relentless in trying to help. Baymax notices that one of Hiro’s remaining microbots is trying to go somewhere, and leaves the house to follow it, with Hiro chasing frantically behind. The two stumble upon a mysterious warehouse, where they discover that someone is manufacturing more microbots. Before they can learn to much, a crazy masked man appears and chases them out of the building, controling the microbots with his mask. Hiro and Baymax try to report the incident, but the police don‘t believe them. Hiro heads back home, where Baymax finally identifies his grief. He calls Hiro’s friends to come comfort him. Hiro, however, is more occupied by the masked man. He realizes that the fire at the showcase was a cover to steal the microbots, and therefore, the masked man is responsible for the death of Tadashi. Hiro decides to catch the masked man and bring him to justice. With this newfound motivation, Hiro creates a fighting chip and a new suit of armor for Baymax. They confront the masked man at the docks, but are defeated once more. Hiro’s friends arrive on the scene, and GoGo functions as their getaway driver before eventually plunging their car into the water. Baymax saves them all and they escape. The team regroups at Fred’s mansion (where they comedically discover that Fred is wealthier than they thought) and Hiro explains the situation. Fred concludes that Alistair Keri must be behind the mask, and the rest of the team agrees to help bring Tadashi’s killer to justice. They then work together to develop super suits, equipped with powers that match their scientific specialties—a speed suit for GoGo, laser swords for Wasabi, a pit’s co gaining chemical bombs for Honey Lemon, and a fire-breathing kaiju suit for Fred. Baymax is upgrades with a new suit that can fly and shoot rocket fists, and Hiro equip his suits with magnets to ride and direct Baymax. After upgrading Baymax’s scanner, they locate the masked man on Akuma Island. They sneak into his hideout, and find that the masked man is using the microbots to build some kind of portal. They then stumble upon some video records showing Krei’s team testing out a teleportation prototype for the military, only for it to malfunction and lose a test pilot in the void. The masked man attacks them, and after a fight, the team is shocked to realize that then man behind the mask is none other than Professor Callaghan. Callaghan shows litter remorse over the fact that his actions killed Tadashi, and Hiro snaps with anger. He removes Baymax’s health chip which keeps the robot from harming people, and orders Baymax to destroy Callaghan. Luckily, Honey Lemon puts the health chip back into Baymax before there is any bloodshed, and Callaghan escapes. Hiro’s friends get mad at him for going to far for revenge, while Hiro is furious at them for letting Callaghan go. He and Baymax leave the island, leaving their friends behind. Hiro returns home to fix Baymax up, and it is here that he finally breaks down with grief over the loss of his brother. Baymax then shows Hiro some test videos of Tadashi creating Baymax, and Hiro calms down as he realizes that his brother wanted to help people, not hurt them. Hiroks friends arrive (after being rescued by Fred’s butler Heathcliff) and they make up. The team then shows Hiro a flash drive they discovered, which contains another revelation—the test pilot that was lost in the portal was actually Callaghan‘s daughter, Abigail. Callaghan plans to recreate the portal and crash a company presentation at Krei Tech, in order to get his revenge. Hiro and his team arrive to confront him once more, where they attempt to reason with him, telling him that Abigail wouldn’t want this, but to no avail. They are forced to fight him, and eventually destroy the mask that he was using to control the microbots. Callaghan is defeated. The unstable portal crashes to the ground. Baymax detects that Abigail is still alive, in hypersleep on the other side of the portal. Mirroring Tadashi’s selfless final act, Hiro and Baymax fly into the unstable portal to save Abigail. The pair arrive in a strange otherworldly dimension, where they find Abigail’s pod and must get her out before the portal collapses. Unfortunately, Baymax gets hit by space debris and his thrusters break down. He decides that he needs to stay behind in the portal. After a tearful goodbye, Baymax uses his rocket fist to get Hiro and Abigail out, and then the portal explodes. Abigail is taken to the hospital and Callaghan is arrested. Big Hero 6 leave the scene, leaving everyone to wonder who the mysterious figures that saved the day were. Hiro soon recovers and starts going to college with his friends. Soon, Hiro is unpacking Baymax’s rocket fist contained the health chip, which carries Baymax’s entire programming. He constructs a new body for Baymax, and the two are reunited. The team then continues being superheroes, helping the people of San Fransokyo to carry on Tadashi’s legacy. In a post-credits scene, we see Fred talking to his father, Stan Lee, and sharing a heartfelt moment. Stan declares that the two have a lot to talk about. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago *Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *T. J. Miller as Fredzilla *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Stan Lee as Fred's father, a secretly retired superhero. Ships *Alistair Krei/Cass Hamada - Kreicass *Alistair Krei/Abigail Callaghan - Kreigail *Abigail Callaghan/Hiro - Hirabigail *Alistair Krei/Yokai - Callakrei *Yokai/Cass - Callacass *Alistair Krei/Hiro - Hirokrei *Abigail Callaghan/Tadashi - Tadabigail *Abigail Callaghan/GoGo - Abigogo *Mochi/Baymax - Baymochi *Mochi/Hiro - Mochiro *Mochi/Tadashi - Moshi *Mochi/Cass - Casshi Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Pre-Release Images Disney_BigHero6_Poster_Baymax.jpg|"Baymax" Poster Big_Hero_6_(film)_poster.jpg|"Hiro and Baymax" Poster 3-first-look-big-hero-6-character-posters-released.jpeg|"Hiro Hamada" Poster IoBMJoM.jpg|"Baymax" Poster #2 5-first-look-big-hero-6-character-posters-released.jpeg|"Wasabi No-Ginger" Poster Prh2fNd.jpg|"Honey Lemon" Poster yoFaqm2.jpg|"Gogo Tomago" Poster Big-Hero-6-Posters-Fredzilla-disney-37256175-1225-1750.jpg|"Fredzilla" Poster Hiro official poster.jpg|Hiro Hamada OFFICIAL poster Baymax official poster.jpg|Baymax OFFICIAL poster Honey official poster.jpg|Honey Lemon OFFICIAL poster Wasabi official poster.jpg|Wasabi OFFICIAL poster Gogo official poster.jpg|GoGo Tomago OFFICIAL poster Fred official poster.jpg|Fredzilla OFFICIAL poster Yokai_Poster.jpg|Yokai OFFICIAL Poster Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Big Hero 6